Poetry of my life
by HiddenDarkness518
Summary: I'm just gonna put all the poetry I write in one thing. Read it if yah want, I'll live if yah don't.
1. I wish

i miss him

i wish he was here

i wish he would hold me

i was never hurt in his arms

i wish i never said all those lies just to protect a rep i didn't even care about

i wish it was like it was before, when he watched over me

i was never hurt under his protection

i wish that i could talk to him more before he goes away forever

i wish i could tell him all these things

he always listened to me, even when i screamed

when i look back at what happened, it doesn't seem like the past

it seems like something that just happened a minute ago

i miss him

i wish he was here

i wish he would hold me

i wish he had never hurt me 


	2. broken mirror

I don't remeber alot of things from when I was little.

But I do remeber the broken mirror.

My dad put his foot threw it when he got mad.

But I do remeber the six months at the motel.

My mom got kicked out of the house and she took us with her.

But I do remeber the first christmas I can remeber.

My parents tried to be nice.

But I do remeber walking in the woods.

That was whenever my dad wanted to be alone with one of his girlfriends.

But I do remeber my babysitter was like a sister.

That was because my mom was always working.

But I do remeber face-painting with my brother.

We used the broken mirror.


	3. Darkness

I sit inside the darkness,  
never to see light again.  
I sit inside the darkness,  
so I can never win.

I sit inside the darkness,  
so i can' see the wings.  
I sit inside the darkness,  
so I can't see a thing.

I sit inside the darkness,  
so I can never hear.  
I sit inside the darkness,  
so I don't shed a tear.


	4. For every time

For every minute that passes by,  
I miss you more and more.  
For every second that I can't see,  
I adore you even more.

For everyday that your away,  
I can't stand to stay right here.  
For every year I don't see your face,  
I loose my happiness.

For every moment,  
of every second,  
of every day,  
that your away,  
I wish you'd come home to stay.


	5. Friend or Foe

They violate my privacy,  
they talk about me too.  
And when I ask them what they say,  
they always tell me no.

They say they are my friends, they act like it all the time.  
But when they talk about me,  
they commit the crime.

I know they really my friends,  
I know it's just a joke.  
But if they knew how bad it hurt,  
they might may stop.


	6. I try

I try to cry,  
but I can't.  
I try to whimper,  
but I don't.

I try to site here and think,  
of why you did this,  
but I can't.

Of all they've said,  
of all they've done,  
it makes me hurt,  
inside my heart.


	7. love

For all my true feelings,  
I one thing to say.  
Love don't last forever,  
so why should I stay.

I loved but didn't last,  
it went away so fast.  
My heart stopped midway,  
becuase you went away.

Of all the things I have to say,  
the one i most want to is...  
Love can last forever,  
but half the time it goes away.


	8. rain

Rain I can not see,  
falls down upon me.  
It gets thicker and harder,  
begins to crush me.

It keeps goig on,  
without ever stopping.  
Everyone sees it,  
except for me.

All the rain is,  
are the tears that I've waisted.  
All it'll ever be,  
are the tears that I've waisted.


	9. To see you in my dreams

To see you in my dreams,  
I laugh,  
I cry,  
I sigh.

To see you in my dreams,  
I hope,  
I pray,  
I say.

To see you in my dreams,  
I think,  
I fight,  
I burn the light.

To see you in my dreams,  
I just have to wish.


	10. Sick and Tired

All day and every day you say the same thing

stronger than me

smarter than me

faster than me

better than me

but it's not true

i'm not going to let you put me down

i'm not going to let you push me around

you say you strive on everything

but that means nothing

i wonder why you say such a thing

cuter than me

thinner than me

cleaner than me

better than me

i've heard it all

you think it'll make me feel small

but i can see through your lies

it's not strenth, brains, shape, or size

the only thing you have over me

is being shallow and happy.


	11. read this please!

not poetry or another chapter, just author's note.

i forgot to give credit to one of my friends.

chapters 3-9 were written by angelfaceof2011

i thought they were really good and decided to post them.

sorta forgot to write a disclaimer (don't hurt me, i just have a bad memory!) sorry!

i don't think she writes her poetry in fanfiction (neither do i know if angelfaceof2011 is her pen name on fanfiction).

but just thought i should let you know.


	12. You see him

AN: this is one angelface's poems, just thought I'd say that.

You see him walking down the street,  
you see him in the halls.  
you pass by him all the time,  
but never seem to fall.

You love him,  
but you're not in love with him.  
Yet it never seems to phase,  
he thinks you love him,  
but you stay away.

Out of many time he's said hello,  
you ignore him and walk on by.  
You see him walking in the malls,  
You see him in the sky.


	13. Who am I

AN: I wrote this one

Who am I to contredict you for your sins when I've done the same?  
Who am I to ask for secrets to be told when I keep my own?  
Who am I to question your fears when mine have no reason at all?  
Who am I to have pride when and if I crush your own?  
Who am I to beg for forgivness when I've turned it down?  
I've sinned, I've kept secrets,  
I've had fears,  
I've had insufferable pride,  
I've push away forgivness.  
Who am I after all I've done.  
Who am I, I don't know anymore? 


End file.
